The NYTimes The Story They Don't Want You to Know
by liebedero
Summary: series of newspaper articles about Jason Bourne - Written post Ultimatum about the truth behind the Mystrerious man. origginallt written and publish in Newspaper form for a school book report. odd thing to do for school i know. I wrote his journal also.
1. Article One

AUGUST 3RD The New York Times 2007

SPOKES WOMAN FOR THE CIA, PAMELA LANDY, TELLS WORLD

"JASON BOURNE IS FREE"

David Webb alias Jason Bourne

Photo taken by Marcia de Von

**Y**esterday when the jury for the "Bourne/Webb Case" (as it's been dubbed) let out, Pamela Landy, the spokes - woman for the CIA told the _Times _that David Webb (Jason Bourne) was "innocent until proven guilty". "I personally worked on this man's case. I chased him and I almost got him killed. He was misunderstood. It's simple as that," said Landy. She is now defending his case against the government and has considerable evidence to convict several of her former colleagues. We will have more on this "guilt case" next issue.

Jason Bourne's story is an interesting one. Although we have few details there is some information that we can release to the public. He was a hired Government Assassin that the CIA could order around without waiting for an "Ok" from Washington. "No more red tape," as it was said from the mouth of one of the convicted, Noah Voson. This was in complete defiance of the law which clearly states that the CIA has to have permission to kill anyone. This assassin operation was called Treadstone 71 and Jason Bourne was an advancement to the program. This new program was called Black Briar and Jason Bourne was the Guinea Pig for the experimental training. This new training caused severe headaches and other problems but never amnesia, as Bourne has clamed in the past to have had. Seemingly only he and his girlfriend, Marie Helena Kreutz, knew the details of his imminent amnesia and she has been classified as dead. Her body was found halfway around the world in a river in India. It has been clarified that one of the originals, Albert Hersh (director of training for Black Briar) who happened to know of Treadstone 71, and working on the Bourne case had authorized a Treadstone assassin to have both Bourne and Kreutz killed. She was shot in the head and died instantly. Reportedly Webb ended up here in New York City was shot, and fell into the river ten stories below. After a three day search his body has not yet been found. If alive he is probably armed and is defiantly dangerous, if provoked. Chances are that he is in Europe or who knows were by now.

Good Luck David. Article by: Nicole Delano Garson

**The New York Times**

*** 1***


	2. Article Two

AUGUST 5THThe New YorkTimes 2007

BOURNE CASE TWIST, NEW DEVELPMENTS STARTLE ALL

**I**t has been clarified that David Webb's body has been found, just not were we thought it should have been. He was found half dead from loss of blood in a hotel room near the court were the trial against Black Briar is taking place. A maid was doing her daily rounds and no one answered so she went in. She found the body draped across his bed. He was then immediately taken to a hospital, which one we aren't at liberty to say. Jason Bourne is now in a stable condition and will not be attending the trial for sometime. What began as a trial against Black Briar and treadstone 71 has now become a trial against Jason Bourne somehow. We now have more information and some startling facts to release to the public. Marie Helena Kreutz body has been searched for but it was not found, at any morgue in Tangiers yet they still claim the she died there and that her body should still be there. No record of her body ever having been brought in was found bring up the question of whether or no she was really killed. Marie Helena Kreutz, David Webb's deceased girlfriend

Photo taken by Marcia de Von

This could bring about speculation about the part that Albert Hersh played in her assassination. Also when Webb is put into court it could bring up questions as to how truthful he is being. The agency is contracting to get a neural surgeon to monitor his brain waves to check for amnesia; also he will constantly be under a truth monitor to prevent lying. Many nasty little secrets have been coming out about Black Briar and Treadstone 71 over the past couple days. Apparently the subject was held under water till the point of death until he would cooperate. Also it has been discovered that Black briar was used to kill even American Citizens a very illegal act with out the red tape.

Director Noah Voson of Black Briar Program said this in his own defense as well as the defense of those he worked with. "While we sit and wait for Washington to send the kill order the person we got the order to terminate gets away, now we have to find him again and wait again to get the permission to kill them," This defense statement wasn't the best but it put a hold up in the case. He and Hersh have yet to be released from jail.

Article by : Nicole Delano Garson.

**The New York Times**

*** 1 ***


End file.
